Algún problema oficial?
by settgel
Summary: -¿Que hice mal ahora oficial? -Sus luces…. -¿Qué les pasa? -Ay un farol que esta por fallarle… será mejor que lo hagan revisar en la mañana. Es una broma ¿Verdad? pensé. -Lo haré, gracias ¿Oficial…? -Cullen.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. la trama es solo de mi invención.**_

* * *

_**¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA OFICIAL?**_

**BELA**

-¿Algún problema oficial?

Le decía al oficial de caminos por novena vez en este mes y tercera en esta semana ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Qué no hay más conductores en la vía?

-Conducía sobre el límite de velocidad señorita.

_Pero, si iba a 80 km/h. ¿Es que está loco? _Pensé con indignación, pero aun así sonreí y dije:

-Lo lamento oficial, vera, mi turno en el hospital empieza en media hora y ya iba un poco tarde.

Dije y sentí mi cara arder por la vergüenza. "_Cuando aprenderás a mentir, se dará cuenta tarada. -Y a cállate" _Después de la discusión con migo misma, levante el rostro, aunque el sol daba directo a los ojos y vi al oficial asintiendo. "_Uyff, nos salvamos"_

_-_Bueno, en ese caso tenga más cuidado la próxima vez ¿Doctora….?

-Swan.

Me marche y veinte cinco minutos más tarde estaba tomando mi guardia. Era hermoso trabajar allí. Era mi vocación desde muy joven, bueno no es que sea muy vieja, apenas tengo 25 años. Lamentablemente, muchos piensan que estoy en los treinta o algo más. Soy pediatra, me gustan los niños, y en el Hospital pediátrico de Phoenix, me dieron la oportunidad de ejercer; pese a mi corta edad. Soy buena, bueno, soy muy buena. A las ocho de la noche mi turno termino y me dirigí a casa con mi uniforme puesto, estaba demasiado cansada para cambiarme. Subí a mi auto y conduje 20 minutos, hasta que una patrulla me detuvo.

-Buenas noches oficial ¿Algún problema?

-Buenas noches doctora Swan ¿Cómo estuvo su servicio?

-¿Qué? Pero…

Antes de terminar él respondió a mi pregunta.

-Nos vimos esta mañana.

-Oh…

Baje la cabeza resignada y un tanto cabreada. Sentía mi rostro arder pero esta vez de rabia ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto?

-¿Que hice mal ahora oficial?

-Sus luces….

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Ay un farol que esta por fallarle… será mejor que lo hagan revisar en la mañana.

_Es una broma ¿Verdad?_

-Lo haré, gracias ¿Oficial…?

-Cullen.

Me dijo, y me regalo la sonrisa más sensual que haya visto en mi vida, le devolví la sonrisa y me despedí. En cuanto pase el dintel de mi puerta, caí en el sofá y allí me quede hasta la mañana siguiente; si digo que dormí más de 12 horas, es porque es cierto, era mi día libre; Bueno lo que quedaba de él, me dedique a organizar y limpiar un poco mi pequeña cabaña. Todos decían que podía pagar algo mejor y más cerca del hospital, pero ese lugar era maravilloso. Tenía el bosque a mi rededor, la tranquilidad y ese sutil olor a tierra y árboles que me hacía sentir muy cerca de mi casa y mi familia. Mi cabaña estaba a una hora de mi trabajo, pero aun así, no lo cambiaría por nadad de este mundo. Cuando había terminado Salí de casa para comprar víveres y reparar las luces; que por cierto no tenían nada malo, aun así las hice cambiar. A casi media hora para llegar a casa mi auto empezó a fallar y entonces recordé que no había cargado gasolina.

-¿Porque?

Dije colocando la frente sobre el volante. Resignada, Salí del auto y tome el envase para la gasolina, camine los diez minutos hasta la gasolinera que había pasado. Cuando iba de regreso ya estaba oscuro, así que debía ajustar mis ojos a cada vehículo que pasaba. Me asuste cuando un farol me ilumino el rostro de frente, segándome temporalmente y se fueron acercando hasta donde me encontraba. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a huir de allí, hasta que escuché:

-¿Algún problema doctora Swan?

Entonces me relaje.

-Buenas noches oficial Cullen, solo me he quedado sin gasolina.

-¿Por qué no llamo a una grúa? Es peligros que este aquí sola y menos a estas horas.

-Lo sé, es que había luz cuando me he detenido. Ha oscurecido bastante rápido.

-Bien, suba, vi su auto hace un rato. La llevare hasta allí.

-¿Puede?

-Si claro. Ya iba de regreso a casa. Venga suba.

El bajo de la moto y se quitó el casco _Que alto es, _pensé, y entonces vi esos ojos, eran casi dorados, parecían brillar, aun con la poca luz de la moto, eran hermosos y él… _Dios ¿Este era el mismo oficial molesto? _Subí a la moto, el me coloco el casco y luego su chaqueta _Dios que amable era._

_-_Sujétese doctora.

Y así lo hice y sí que se sentía bien, tenía músculos muy bien formados, este hombre era un dios. La moto se detuvo en seco, ocasionando que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran aún más.

-¿Qué pasa?

Por el repentino stop.

-Su auto no está doctora Swan…

¿Qué?

-… Esta es un área prohibida para estacionarse, las grúas se los llevan.

Salí de mi ensueño y mire donde se suponía que estaba mi auto y, no, no estaba.

-Oh ¿Por qué?

Dije, lloriqueando como niña pequeña.

-No se preocupe, mañana pasa por la comisaria y ellos les dirán donde lo llevaron, ya son casi las diez así que hoy no la atenderán.

-Oh no…

Seguí lloriqueando, para colmo de los males, empezó a llover. Dios era Phoenix aquí, apenas llovizna y ahora tenía que ponerse a llover a cantaros.

-…. Esto es perfecto ¿Cómo puede llover ahora?

-Sera mejor que suba la llevare a casa.

Subí sin pensarlo y fui dándole indicaciones, aunque el parecía saber hacia dónde iba. Mi cuerpo estaba bastante resguardado dentro del casco y la chaqueta pero el oficial Cullen estaba completamente empapado. Llegamos a la cabaña 20 minutos más tarde, de inmediato salte de la moto para resguardarme, pero él se quedó allí, mojándose. Me quite el casco y le hice señas desde el umbral de mi puerta para que se acercara, lo cual hiso. Abrí la puerta y me quite la chaqueta colgándola en la entrada, pero lego el aclaro su garganta llamando mi atención.

-Lo siento pero será mejor que me vaya.

-Cómo cree. Venga…

Le dije tomándolo del brazo.

-… Le traeré una piyama de Félix, de seguro le quedan.

-¿Félix?

-Mi hermano, es tan grande como usted, así que no habrá problemas, traeré una toalla y la ropa, mientras, entre al baño, hay agua caliente.

Nunca había hablado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera en urgencias, mientras estaba de guardia. No le debía dar tiempo de protestar, se veía ser un hombre bastante reservado y sé que si lo planteaba lo rechazaría, así que solo lo aventé al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Le dejare la piyama en la cama y las toallas están en la gaveta que está a la derecha.

Dije dando por terminada mi tarea. Me fui a la cocina, para hacer algo de té y cena para los dos, supuse que tendría hambre. Se tardó más de lo que creí, hasta el punto de yo haber terminado de hacer la cena y haberla servido. Vi su cabeza asomarse por el muro que dividía la cocina, pero no entro _¿Qué le pasaba?_

-¿Le pasa algo oficial Cullen?

-Eh… bueno… es que…

Estaba sonrojado, pero, ¿Porque? Entonces salió. Sin ver, tome la primera piyama en la bolsa lila que encontré de mi hermano y resulto que esta era ¡Rosa!, oh dios se veía adorable.

-Lo siento…

Dije tapándome los labios para poder controlar mis risas.

-… no me fije al tomarla.

-¿Qué clase de hombre tiene una piyama de corazones rosa?

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Uno que es gay.

-Oh…

Dijo y yo volví a reír.

-… ¿De qué te ríes?

-Te ves lindo así pero, es obvio que no es lo tuyo.

El me miro por un momento, para luego, acompañarme con las risas ya incontrolables que salían de mí.

-Ven, siéntate… hice algo de comer, no sé tú, pero yo estoy famélica… mi querida pantera rosa.

Y volví a estallar en risas, el gruño por lo bajo mientras me miraba con ojos de asesino en serie.

-Ya quisiera verte a ti con un bóxer y una camiseta mía o de tu hermano, claro rosa no.

Me encogí de hombros y dije.

-Ya me los pongo, y la verdad es que son muy cómodos.

-¿Qué?

-El bóxer, me lo pongo.

-Me gustaría ver eso.

Creo que no lo dijo para que fuese escuchado, pero aun así lo hice. Lo que me ocasiono más risas.

-¿Qué te parece si después jugamos algún juego de mesa? Después de todo, no creo que pare de llover hasta la mañana.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Cartas, Domino, Monopolio, elige.

-Creo que será un viernes largo y mañana no trabajo, así que Monopolio.

-Bien, mi querido oficial pantera rosa Cullen, voy asearme y luego regreso.

Escuche como gruñía mientras me alejaba, reí bajo nuevamente. Fui al baño y al salir, me coloque una playera con unas alas de Angel blanca que tenía Félix en casa, unos boxees negros y Salí al encuentro de mí querido oficial. Deje mi cabello suelto, ya llegaba hasta la cintura pero así me sentía más cómoda. Lo encontré frente a la mesa de te en el salón, me sonroje al ver la mirada penetrante que él me daba.

-De verdad te pones sus bóxeres.

-Te dije...

Dijo empezando a tirar.

-… ¿De dónde eres?

-De Washington, específicamente de un pueblito llamado Forks en Seattel, mis padres y mis hermanos aún viven allí. Mi mellizo es doctor y Félix es policía al igual que Charlie mi papá y mi madre Renee. A Carlisle y a mí siempre nos gustó la medicina.

-¿Estás sola aquí?

-Síp, se me dio la oportunidad de trabajar, soy pediatras así que aproveche y aquí estoy, aunque no le hiso gracia a Carlisle él trabaja en Seattel como cirujano.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí.

-A mí también. ¿Y tú?

-No hay mucho que decir.

-Inténtalo.

-Mi familia vive aquí, aunque mis padres emigraron desde Alaska hace ya muchos años. Tengo tres hermanos Jasper, Emmet y mi princesa Esme, es la menor; también están las esposas de mis hermanos Rossalie y Alice. Mis hermanos son policías, mis padres murieron hace ya un tiempo. Soy policía hace ya 5 años pero quiero convertirme en detective pronto. De hecho la semana que viene tomare el examen.

-¿Cómo son?

-Bueno, Esme, es una mujercita de 20 años que insiste en que sus hermanos la dejen es paz; aun así mis hermanos y yo la protegemos sobre todo.

-La comprendo, yo pase por lo mismo.

-Bueno, Emmet es un gigante de pelo oscuro y su temperamento parece más el de un niño, pero es muy leal y un buen hermano. Jasper en cambio tiene el pelo rubio y es muy serio, tiene los ojos azules al igual que mamá, no hay mejor persona para hacerte razonar cuando hay dificultades por su serenidad.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?

-Jasper 29, Emmet 27 y yo 26 ¿Y tú?

-Félix 29, Carlisle y yo 25.

-No se nota, pareces como de 20.

-Gracias… Supongo ¿Familia esposa, hijos?

-No solo mis hermanos y yo ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco, aunque tengo el deseo de formar una pronto.

Él se removió incómodo y aclaro su garganta.

-¿Tienes novio o prometido supongo?

-No…

Dije respirando con resignación.

-… la verdad es que intimido un poco a mis colegas y lo mismo pasa con los demás hombres.

-¿Hombres, muchos?

Ahora fui yo la que se removió incomoda. La verdad, ser jefa de pediatría de un hospital a los 25 años no me había dejado tiempo ni para mi primer beso.

-Eh… no, la verdad no.

-Oh, perdón creo que te he incomodado.

-No, no es nada. Lo que pasa es… fui, bueno, soy un cerebrito. Carlisle y yo nos graduamos dos años antes de la carrera de medicina, nunca le he prestado mucha atención a mi vida privada y la verdad con los mastodontes de mis hermanos siempre flanqueándome, nunca se me acercaba nadie, incluso en la universidad todos creían que Carlisle y yo éramos pareja ya que no nos parecemos en nada, nunca lo desmentimos. Además nunca me había hecho falta esa clase de amor. Y ¿Quién se fijaría en Isabella cuatro ojos Swan?

-¿Cómo?

-"Swan cuatro ojos" así me llamaban hasta que me gradué de la universidad, claro, siempre que estaba sola.

-Eran unos idiotas….

Dijo enfadado ¿porque? Si era cierto después de todo.

-… Eres hermosa, tu cabello, tu piel, tu boca, todo en ti es hermoso. Quien te haya dicho eso es un idiota, hasta cuando me maldices si te detengo eres hermosa.

-No te maldigo.

Mentira.

-Mentirosa.

-No es cierto.

-Ves también cuando te sonrojas si digo que vas rápido y dices que no.

-No es cierto, no me sonrojo.

Pero sentí mis mejillas arder, debía estar tan rosada como su piyama. El sonrio y me miro con unos ojos perversos _oh, oh._

-Vamos a probar algo, si te sonrojas es que es cierto.

-Pero.

-Ya, bueno. ¿Eres doctora?

-Si

-¿Te gustan los niños?

-Si

-¿Te gusta la pasta?

-Si

-¿Te gusta que te detenga?

-No

-¿Te gusto?

-No

Pero puse lo ojos en blanco y me tape el rostro con las manos ya que sentí mis mejillas arder _oh Dios ¿Cómo me haces esto?_

-Así que te gusto.

Afirmo y abrí uno de mis dedos para ver cómo se acercaba a mí por encima de la pequeña mesa.

-Este… yo… bueno… eh

"_tantos títulos que tenemos Isabella, y ahora no sabes hablar, bravo, pensara que somos taradas"_

_-_Te gusto.

Afirmo y yo solo asentí.

_Por el amor de dios Isabella ya deja de mover la cabeza. _Me decía la verdad ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Entonces el roso mis labios con los suyos y me beso, dulce, pausado "_¡Ya dimos nuestro primer beso y es genial! Bella mueve los labios" _me decía la vocecita en mí, abrí la boca y sentí que el internaba su lengua en mí, mis labios pedían más de él y mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sus labios eran suaves y su saliva salía a cielo _¿Esto es real? _Y me sumergí en aquel beso exquisito, olvidándome de todo. Fue disminuyendo el beso y luego empezó a besar mi rostro, con las yema de sus dedos acariciaba mis mejillas y luego besaba el lugar que acariciaba, luego mis ojos "_Dios no habría pedido mejor primer beso que este, gracias_" me dije y esbocé una sonrisa para el aun con los ojos cerrados. El volvió a mis labios y esta vez el beso fue aún más intenso; quería más _"esto es la gloria; no te detengas" _pero lo hiso de forma brusca; aunque aún seguí ensimismada en las sensaciones que él me estaba dando.

-Lo siento, no he podido contenerme. Isabella, será mejor que me vaya… yo… lo siento me iré…

Aun no había salido de mi ensueño, cuando descubrí que él ya se había colocado su chaqueta sobre la piyama rosa.

-… Buenas noches Isabella. De verdad lo siento, no debí.

Me puse la mano izquierda en mis labios y la otra la lleve a donde creí que mi corazón estaba saliendo de mí. El sonido del ronroneo de la moto me saco de mi estado de zombi pero ya era tarde, corrí hasta mi portal y a lo lejos pude ver la luz roja de la moto mientras doblaba en el camino. Entre en la casa y me recosté donde el había estado y allí me quede dormida. Estaba tan ansiosa, que a la mañana siguiente Salí a correr en el bosque hasta quedar exhausta, aun así no deje de pensar en él ni un solo segundo. "_Bella, no le preguntamos su nombre_" me recrimina mientras pensaba en sus hermosos ojos dorados y su sus cálidos labios contra los míos.

El fin de semana pasó rápido gracias a Dios, fui al depósito por mi auto ya que la grúa se la había llevado por estar mal estacionado, volví a comprar los víveres ya que algunos se habían echado a perder. Llego el lunes y no podía quitarme la sonrisa de idiota que iluminaba mi cara, quería verlo, e iba hacer todo lo posible porque así fuese. Conduje a 30 km/h el limite era de 50 km/h así que de seguro llamaría su atención, pero no tuve éxito, nadie me detuvo y al día siguiente fue igual.

Era miércoles, y aún seguía con la misma táctica, pero en esta ocasión mi corazón latió muy rápido cuando a los 15 m de salir de mi desviación una patrulla me detuvo.

-¿Algún problema oficial?

Dije, pero de inmediato mi sonrisa se borró, no era él.

-Buenos días señorita…

Esa vos no era la de oficial de ensueño, mi sonrisa decayó aun mas y mis ojos se cristalizaron.

-… a estado usted conduciendo a una velocidad muy baja, ¿tiene usted algún problema?

-No oficial, solo… lo lamento.

Dije bajando la mirada, de inmediato sentí una traicionera lagrima correr por mis mejillas.

-¿Se siente bien señorita?

Él se quitó el casco y los lentes, era un hombre muy guapo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, no tan hermoso como mi oficial, pero tenía lo suyo.

-Me encuentro Bien gracias… ¿Conoce usted al oficial Cullen? Había estado patrullando por aquí hace unos cuantos días.

-Yo soy el oficial Cullen, pero estoy en esta ruta, cubriendo a mi hermano, supongo que es de el quien habla.

-Jasper….

Su nombre salió de mis labios sin apenas pensarlo y de inmediato el sonrio. Debió parecerle extraño que alguien dijera su nombre con tanta alegría, pero Dios estaba alegre.

-Si… yo soy… ¿Nos conocemos?

-OH, perdón es que… mmm… conosci al oficial Cullen supongo que es su hermano.

-Edward… Él no está de servicio hoy, está tomando el examen para detective… Supongo que tú eres Isabella, Edward nos ha hablado de ti.

_Edward, Bella se llama Edward._

-Si soy ella… supongo.

-Bueno, creo que puedes seguir Isabella.

-Gracias oficiales.

-Jasper, solo dime Jasper… Oh, mañana en la noche hemos preparado una pequeña celebración para él, por lo del examen para detective, estamos seguros de que aprobara y nos hemos adelantado. ¿Podrías ir? Digo si no tienes servicio, mi hermano nos ha dicho que eres doctora, será algo familiar y entre amigos y tú eres una amiga muy especial por así decirlo. _¿A qué se refería con muy especial?_ Después de todo, solo tú le has podido poner un piyama de corazones ¡Color Rosa! no te imaginas, me hiciste esa noche.

De inmediato explote en risas.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención…

Él se quedó mirándome como esperando algo y yo no reaccionaba _Bella nos han invitado a una fiesta, reacciona, habla por dios._

_-_EH, yo… ¿No sería molestia? Digo, es algo familiar y yo no soy familia.

-Pero si amiga. Vamos Edward se alegrara de verte.

-¿De verdad?... ¿Dónde será?

-En nuestra casa, esta como a unos 5 km de aquí, y tomas la desviación a la izquierda, no te perderás es la única casa allí. Es a las ocho.

-Gracias allí estaré.

El me regalo una sonrisa y yo me marche hasta mi trabajo un poco más feliz. Por primera vez en mi vida quería salir temprano de allí, a las tres de la tarde me fui al centro comercial, para comprarle un regalo a Edward, era una fiesta después de todo y un vestido para mí, quería estar presentable, después de todo iba a conocer a su familia.

No sabía nada de él o su familia, lo poco que había visto es que en definitiva eran hermosos y muy amables. Decidí regalarle unas gafas de sol tipo espejo Gucci negras, sería un regalo adecuado contando con el radiante sol de Phoenix. Para mi compre un vestido negro straple tipo Vendage, un cinturón rojo unos sensuales zapatos manolo rojos medio descubiertos y que se anudaban sensualmente en el tobillo con un tacón de muerte, finalmente fui al probador. Cuando al fin me logre colocar todo era excelente "_estarías orgulloso de mi Félix_" pensé al ver cómo me quedaba todo en conjunto.

Al día siguiente a las seis de la tarde empecé a arreglarme, estaba nerviosa no lo podía negar, recogí mi cabello de forma sensual en un moño trenzado hacia un lado con pequeños flecos a los lados, me coloque un maquillaje sencillo no muy cargado con sombras oscuras y labial rojo que combinaba con el cinturón y el monedero metálico que Félix me regalo para mi cumpleaños número 20. Cuando finalmente di por terminada mi tarea, tome el regalo y salí de casa. Tal como me indico Jasper, no fue difícil encontrar la deviación, a los 10 minutos de conducir encontré una casa blanco con grandes ventanales y dulcemente iluminada. Era hermosa, me estacione detrás de una Hummer negra, tome aire y baje del vehículo. Al tocar la puerta me abrió una joven de unos 20 años con sonrisa dulce y ojos dorados _Esme, _pensé para mí y sí que parecía una princesa.

-Buenas noches soy…

-Isabella…

Me dijo y me abrazo con fuerza, su sonrisa era hermosa y sincera tanto que me hiso sonreír y perder un poco de la tensión que mi cuerpo había acumulado en el momento.

-Isabella…

Al ver quien me hablaba note a una mujer como de mi edad con el cabello negro y finas facciones que me sonreía con mucha alegría.

-… ven pasa, Jasper dijo que vendrías. Que hermosa eres, ahora entiendo por qué... auch, perdón…

Dijo cuándo recibió un codazo de la joven a su lado.

-… Esta es Esme, la hermanita de Edward.

-Hermana.

Protesto Esme con cara de hastió.

-… yo soy Alice la esposa de Jasper, Edward no ha llegado aún pero eso es bueno.

Me dijo mientras ella y Esme me guiaban al interior de la mansión,

-Isabella ha llegado.

-Por favor llámenme Bella.

-Bella, el es Emmett, el esposo de Rossalie, ella esta con Edward. Ya conoces a Jasper y Esme.

-Buenas noches, gracias por aceptarme en su fiesta.

-Eres hermosa, ¿Así que eres la famosa doctora Swan?

Me dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-No sé si famosa, pero sí, soy la doctora Isabella Swan.

En ese momento se escuchó un vehículo llegar al lugar.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar muy fuerte cuando se escucharon pasos acercarse a la puerta, de prontos todos gritaron…

-¡SORPRESA!

…Y yo di un respingón por el susto.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?

-Rose ¿Dónde está Edward?

Le dijo Esme al ver entrar a una rubia vestida de oficial, que más bien parecía una modelo de calendario.

-Gracias, yo también aprobé ¿Saben? Y mi querido cuñado me abandono; dijo algo de decirle al amor de su vida que ha aprobado. Me llevo a una estúpida joyería y compro un anillo de compromiso, ¿Se lo pueden creer? Por lo menos espero que no sea la zorra de Carmen Denali, porque ay si lo mato. Después de tenernos embobados hablándonos de esa chica y ahora va a meterse en la cama de una zorra cualquiera, así que olvídense de que vendrá esta noche.

-Oh.

-Dijo Esme, mientras me miraba y yo solo baje la cabeza con mi corazón roto "_Bien Bella, pero ¿Quién nos manda hacernos ilusiones? vámonos de aquí mientras nos quede orgullo_"

-Eh… creo que será mejor que me retire, debo trabajar temprano. Gracias por invitarme Jasper ¿Le darían esto a Edward? Díganle que felicidades de mi parte, por amabas cosas.

Le dije mientras le extendía el pequeño paquete que contenía los lentes.

-Está bien Bella… lo siento yo creí… de veras lo siento mucho.

Levante la vista y de mis ojos se escurrió una traidora lagrima, pero aun así les sonreí.

-No te preocupes Jasper… fue un placer conocerlos.

-Espera…

Dijo la rubia que llamaba Rossalie con el rostro de la furia en persona.

-… Tú eres Isabella…

Luego miro a Jasper con ojos grandes y desorbitados.

-… ¿Ella es Isabella?... pero que idiota, ella es hermosa, eres hermosa Isabella, totalmente hermosa y mi cuñado es un idiota. Te juro Jasper que lo mato y esta vez ni tu Esme podrán defenderlo.

-No te preocupes Rossalie, yo… me iré a casa.

Salí de allí, sin mirar o escuchar a quien me hablaba, escuchaba pasos tras mio pero en cuanto llegue a mi auto lo encendí y me marche. Una cortina de lágrimas cubría mi rostro lo que ocasiono que fuese más lento de lo que quisiera. No sé como pero llegue a mi puerta con manos temblorosas cerrándola tras mio. Ya no lloraría, no por algo que nunca fue, solo un sueño y ay se quedaría.

**EDWARD**

**-**¿Le hablaste?

Fue la pregunta que mi hermana me hiso al llegar a casa.

Hacía ya tres meses que la esperaba en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, era tan hermosa y esos ojos chocolate me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que la vi.

-No

-Eres cobarde.

-Oye mas respeto, soy tu hermano mayor ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso no quita que seas un cobarde.

Ella tenía razón; mi princesa siempre la tenía. Isabella Swan, esa niña volcó mi mundo el mismo día que la vi en el hospital. Llegamos con una nina atropellada y ella fue quien la recibió, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia y aun así no pude quitar los ojos de esa piel tersa y blanca, ella era hermosa. Me quedaba hasta su hora de salida para verla pasar en su auto y llegaba muy temprano a mi turno solo para verla en las mañanas.

-Ya tengo plan, le hablare mañana lo juro.

Y así fue, me decía a mí mismo que parecía un acosador pero ¿no había otra forma?

Empecé a detenerla con cualquier excusa, me encantaba ver como se enfurecía y sus mejillas se ponían muy rosadas mientras y se mordía el labio.

-¿Algún problema oficial?

Siempre la misma pregunta, hecha con esa voz de ángel que volcaba todos mis sentidos.

.

-¿Ya le hablaste?

-Si Jasper le he hablado.

-Me debes 20 dólares, paga.

-Oigan

-¿Qué?, todos apostamos, Rose aposto 40 lamentablemente ella gano.

-Son todos unos traidores.

-Vamos hermanito no te enojes, solo es una apuesta.

Me fui a mi cuarto indicado. Pero ellos tenían razón. Hoy sería el último día, era viernes, sabía bien donde vivía, demonios hasta sabia sus horarios. Ya era hora de que me arriesgara. Me bañe y salí de casa en mi moto, ¿Mi propósito? ir a la cabaña de Isabella Swan y decirle que era el amor de mi vida, pero al llegar ella no estaba, juro que cuando encontré su auto en la carretera solo sin ella, sentí que mi corazón se partia. Salí en dirección contraria y mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo cuando la vi, parecía asustada y no la culpo. Esa noche la lleve a su casa y juro por dios que no me esperaba lo que paso allí, su reacción a mi cuerpo me asusto, de veras lo hiso, quería poseerla allí en esa sala. Ella era la gloria pero como muy cobarde que soy hui. Al llegar a casa para mi mala suerte todos estaban viendo una película, Emmett se rio tanto de mí que hasta le salieron lágrimas, luego el salón quedo en silencio cuando deje.

-La bese.

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré allí. A lo lejos escuche un…

-¿QUEEEEEEE?

… Departe de mi familia pero no contestaría sus preguntas en ese momento. Los días pasaron como un tormento, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era el examen para detective y unos hermosos ojos chocolate. Era un sueño que debía cumplir, ya hacía tiempo que lo deseaba y por fin lo había conseguido, ahora lo único que me faltaba era ella.

-¿Nos vamos?

Me dijo Rose al verme salir con mi palca en mano.

-Rose, ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?

-Claro. ¿Dónde?...

La lleve a una joyería, esta vez estaría preparado, la quería y la quería a mi lado. Isabella Swan se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo y me aseguraría que me aceptara.

-… que hacemos en una joyería.

-Le comprare el anillo de compromiso a la mujer que amo y quiero tu opinión, hace días que lo he visto y quisieras saber qué opinas.

-¿Qué acaso estás loco?

-Vamos Rose copera. Mira, es ese de allá.

-Solo espero que no gastes la fortuna familiar en una cualquiera.

-No, ella es el amor de mi vida y estoy seguro que me aceptara.

-En ese caso es hermoso.

Pague por la joya y nos fuimos a nuestros autos.

-Rose, adelántate, yo iré a decirle que ya soy detective, y a rogar que me acepte aun tenga que pasar la noche en su puerta.

-Bien.

Me despedí de mi cuñada y me fui a la cabaña de Isabella, pero al llegar su auto no estaba y todo estaba en silencio, me quede allí por unos minutos pero ella no llego. Me decidí por esperarla en la ruta de regreso a casa pero ella no llego y ya era tarde ¿_tal vez tiene guardia_? Tomando así el camino de regreso a casa, pero ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado lo que me esperaba allí.

Todos estaban en la sala y me miraban con cara de asesinos, hasta Esme me miraba con ojos de daga. Nadie me pregunto nada, solo Rouse se atrevían hablar.

-¿Te acepto la ramera?

-¿Qué?

-De verdad Edward, nunca imagine que fueras tan estúpido. Dios ella es hermosa, se ve que es inteligente y juro por Dios que te quiere si no, no hubiese llorado así, y tu vas y le das un anillo de compromiso a quien sabe que ramera. Solo te advertimos que no queremos a esa… mujer en la casa, ella no es bienvenida, no será la primera que intenta apoderarse de ti tan solo por tu fortuna, pero te juro, que no será bienvenida en esta cas…

-Rose ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

-Isabella, tanto drama por no hablarle diciéndonos te era la mujer que amabas y zas, te casaras con otras… Dios nunca había visto tanta pena en un rostro.

-Rose, no sé de qué hablas. Alguien me podría explicar.

-Jasper invito a Isabella hoy a la casa…

Dijo Esme mirándome con ojos tristes.

-… Era una sorpresa, ella llego temprano, si la hubieses visto, estaba hermosa, luego llego Rose y nos dijo que habías ido a entregarle el anillo de compromiso a esa mujer. Ella se puso muy triste, no pudo ocultar las lágrimas y se disculpó con todos luego se fue llorando de aquí.

Concluyo Esme y mi alma ya no tenía sustento.

-Pero… Dios no… ella… el anillo es para ella, fui a su casa y no la encontré.

-¿QUE?

Salí corriendo de casa y llegue al garaje, cogí la moto ya que llegaría más rápido en ella que en el auto. En menos de media hora ya estaba allí, me baje de la moto y empecé a tocar su puerta con la más ferviente desesperación.

-Isabella

La llamaba pero dentro no se escuchaba nada.

-Isabella abre, por favor. Swan abre la puerta, por favor abre.

De pronto se escuchó unos tímidos pasos por la casa _es ella_ pensé con alegría, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Ella se quedó muy quieta mirándome con tristeza y eso me rompió el corazón, llevaba una camiseta gris demasiado larga para ser suya, pero luego me fije que en uno de los lados decía Cullen _esa era la camiseta que traía la noche que la traje a casa. _

-Buenas noches Isabella ¿Puedo hablar con tigo?

-Lo siento Edw… oficial Cullen, tengo que trabajar mañana temprano.

Dijo mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta.

-NO, por favor, escúchame, yo soy un cobarde…

Dije sin más. Y ella se quedó allí mirándome con la puerta semi abierta.

-…Hace más de 3 meses conocí a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, te juro que desde que la vi por primera vez me perdí en sus ojos, su piel es la más hermosa del mundo y el sabor de sus labios me ha vuelto loco por noches enteras, su olor es el cielo. Dios mio la amo, la amo con el alma. Hoy me dieron la aprobación para ser detective y fui a su casa para decirle y también para decirle que era la mujer que amaba y pedirle que fuera mi novia; Dios que fuera mi esposa, que no hay una noche en la que no sueñe con ella.

Ella me miraba y sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me alegra por ustedes, ella es muy afortunada.

Dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta nuevamente y con vez cortada.

-Isabella, ¿Por qué lloras? No llores, por favor no lo soporto.

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Yo no tengo nada que ver en su vida no me conoce, no soy nada para usted ¿Por qué te importa? Ve con tu novia, déjame, solo déjame sola.

-No, no lo hare ni ahora ni nunca. Si ha de pasar un siglo lo hare cuidándote, no me separarte de ti, no puedo vivir más sin ti.

-¿Qué?

Susurro bajito con la respiración entrecortada. Yo aproveche y fui acercándome a ella.

-Tú eres mi vida Isabella. Te amé desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos.

Y no pude esperar, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, ella respondió a mis besos con timidez y con tanta dulzura que creí que moriría, entre a la cabaña y patee la puerta con mis pies, ella se aferró a mi cuello y yo a su cintura.

-Te amo…

Dije mientras besaba y bajaba por su cuello. El deseo que sentía por ella ya se estaba haciendo incontrolable y el que ella se pegara a mi cuerpo no ayudaba en lo absoluto a mi pobre autocontrol. Sentí sus tímidas manos apoderarse de mis cabellos y halarlo de forma sube lo que me provoco un jadeo sobre su labios.

-Te amo…

Lentamente acaricie sus hermosas curvas contra mí, la subí a mi cintura a lo cual no se opuso. Me dirigí al cuarto donde había estado la vez anterior, la coloque en la cama de forma suave y aun besando sus dulces labios.

-Edward.

Dijo cuándo mis manos exploraban por debajo de sus camiseta _bueno mi camiseta _su piel era tan suave tan apetecible, me volvía loco. Ella correspondió a mis caricias con el mismo ímpetu con la que devolvió el beso la primera vez.

-Te amo princesa y no hay nada que pueda yo hacer para detenerlo.

-Hay un problema oficial.

Me dijo y mi cuerpo se tensó ante sus palabras. Intente alejarme, después de todo ella era la dueña de su vida y era su elección. Pero me atrapa por el cuello aferrándome más a mi cuerpo y besándome.

-Isabella.

-Lo siento oficial, pero, yo tampoco puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también te amo Edward, y no sabes cuánto me alegra que ma hayas molestado tanto.

Me reí por eso, de verdad no sabía cómo no me había insultado.

-¿Sabes? Siempre te esperaba y ahora entiendo porque, mi pecho parecía vacío el día en que no te veía.

-Yo me sentía igual. Te amo Isabella.

-Yo también te amo Edward.

* * *

**Mi primer fic cortó.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
